


Finally!

by GayStuckyShipper



Series: A Budding Flower - Stucky Beginnings [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuckyShipper/pseuds/GayStuckyShipper
Summary: Three weeks after 'the Incident', and Bucky finally talks to Steve.





	

Bucky woke with a start after another night of fitful sleep. This had been a frequent occurrence in the past few weeks, as he thought over what Steve had said, and what Steve had then not said. He got out of bed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep.

Quietly, he made his way around their small apartment to get to the small refrigerator. He pulled out the bottle of milk and took a swig. He sat down, and contemplated the last few weeks. Superficially, not much had changed. Steve had got over his fever relatively quickly, and then life had continued as normal. Steve went back to work at the grocery store, and he continued to work at the docks. Steve continued to make small comics for the local newspaper, while also taking the odd commission (it brought in good money, and he was  _ seriously good  _ (not that he was biased at all)). They had dinner together, breakfast together, and still went on double dates (albeit less frequently).

However, Bucky had been more aware of their interactions. The small touches, the soft glances, the sharp retorts. They had been told by their neighbour that sometimes she forgot she didn’t live next to a married couple (they laughed it off, but Bucky hadn’t slept that very well that night). He was suddenly aware of how much of their conversations was almost like flirting. Bucky knew he was overthinking this, but he couldn’t help but replay what Steve had said that day again and again in his head. Had he meant it? Had he hallucinated? He hadn’t said anything to indicate he remembered it, and Bucky sure as hell wasn’t going to ask. He could imagine the conversation:

“Hey Steve, d’you remember when you had that fever? Did you mean it when you said you loved me?”

He’d at best get laughed at, at worst get punched in the face and abandoned. No,he could wait it out, wait til Steve bagged himself a dame. Then he’d forget all about it. Or at least he’d be able to repress it, ignore the flickering flame that sparked inside him every time Steve laughed or smiled.

He was dragged up from the depths of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder.

“Careful, the milk’ll spoil if you hold it in your hand for too long.” Steve’s soft voice spoke from behind him, sleep still heavy in his voice.

“How long have you been standing there?” Bucky asked, staring up at the blond. He hadn’t put his shirt on yet, and his pale, delicate skin was marred with the creases of his blanket

“Long enough to know you musta been thinking pretty hard. Hope you didn’t hurt yourself with all that thinkin’.” He smirked, one eyebrow cocked, sparkle of mirth glowing in his eyes ( _ god _ was he beautiful).

“You punk. Just because we all can’t be fancy artists, doesn’t mean we’re all neanderthals.” Bucky slapped his arm with the back of his hand.

“So, whatcha thinkin’ about? The next conquest of the great Bucky Barnes?” Steve laughed, puffing his small chest and ruffling Bucky’s hair.

Bucky shook him off, then got up and put the milk back. “Is that what you think of me? Some shallow skirt-chaser?” He frowned, turning to his friend. He couldn’t help but notice the slight derogatory tone.

“No, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. Well, not really. You just never seem to keep one girl for any longer than a week.” Oh, here it was, Steven G Rogers, getting on his high horse, saint of all saints.

“Says you, virgin at twenty.” Bucky immediately regretted saying that. It wasn’t Steve’s fault, but still, in the heat of the moment, he stepped forward.

“Oh, well excuse me for respecting a dame!” Steve stepped forward as well, and now they were practically toe-to-toe. Bucky easily towered over his friend.

“You sayin’ I don’t? Maybe there’s a reason I don’t keep with them, huh, you ever consider that, up there on your high perch, looking down at us unwashed filth?” He was spitting in anger now, and he could see the individual lines in Steve’s irises. Fuck he was infuriatingly beautiful. Scrap that, he was just infuriating.

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Steve’s eyebrows were all over the place, jumping up and down.

“They’re NOT YOU!” The words hung heavy in the air, like a damp cloth over their faces.

Steve blinked, and the world shattered. Bucky stepped back, intently staring at his friend (no longer, his brain supplied), waiting for some reaction. Steve lurched forward, and Bucky closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable fist. It never came.

Steve’s lips were against his; soft, slightly chapped, but there. And  _ god _ was it better than Bucky imagined it. The intense pressure eased off minutely, and Bucky chased the movement. Steve moved his lips to better fit around Bucky’s and the whole world zeroed down to the contact between them, from the lips, the hands cradling each other’s faces, the instinctual rolling hips. Each sensation was spectacular.

After what felt like an eternity, but was still not long enough, they parted, panting slightly (a bit more in Steve’s case). They looked into each other’s eyes, pupils blown wide. They did nothing but stare for a moment, then Steve broke the silence, with a laugh of all things.

“Finally.” he breathed, and Bucky’s eyes went even wider, if that were even possible.

“Whaddaya mean ‘finally’?” His brain hadn’t quite caught up to the events of the last minute.

“Three weeks I’ve been waitin’.” At Bucky’s vacant expression, he continued. “I told you I love you three weeks ago, and I’ve been waiting for some kinda response. If you didn’t feel the same, I’da passed it off as fever-induced hallucinations of my ma.”

“Three weeks? I’ve been goin’ outta my mind! I’ve not been sleeping properly. You punk!” Yep, Bucky had finally caught up with the rest of time.

He stepped back into Steve’s space, slipping his arms around the skinny waist.

“How long?” He asked, and Steve shrugged.

“Dunno, ages.” He smiled, and Bucky mirrored him.

“Well, we’ve gotta lotta catchin’ up to do then, haven’t we?” He wiggled his eyebrows comically.

“You jerk.” Steve breathed, shaking his head. He closed the distance and resumed kissing. Bucky revelled in the sensation. They could worry about the world at a decent hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the followup that I felt was needed. If you think I should do more like this, please leave a comment or kudos! Thank you!


End file.
